Hi-5 (Series 3)
Series 3 premiered on April 23, 2001, on Nine Network. Created by Helena Harris and Posie Graeme-Evans, the original format was produced by Kids Like Us Productions and Nine Films and Television for the Nine Network distributed by and Southern Star Group. And also shown on Channel 5 in the UK. Cast 'Hi-5' * Kathleen de Leon Jones * Kellie Crawford * Charli Robinson * Nathan Foley * Tim Harding 'Puppeteers' * Charli Robinson as Chatterbox * Tim Harding as Jup Jup Songs of the Week Infobox Rain Rain Go Away.png|Rain Rain Go Away (Nature) Infobox Boom Boom Beat.png|Boom Boom Beat (Get fit) Infobox Opposites Attract.png|Opposites Attract (Opposites) Infobox Friends Forever.png|Friends Forever (Friends) Infobox I Can Go Anywhere.png|I Can Go Anywhere (Pretend) Infobox Let's Get To Work.png|Let's Get To Work (Inventions) Infobox Buried Treasure.png|Buried Treasure (Treasures) Infobox I Spy.png|I Spy (Mysteries) Infobox You're My Number One.png|You're My Number One (Favourites) Episodes The following is a list of the television episodes featuring the Australian children's television group of Hi-5. VHS and DVDs * Five Alive! (2001) * Playing Cool (2001) * Magical Treasures (2002) CDs and Cassettes * Boom Boom Beat (2001) * It's A Hi-5 Christmas (2001) CD-ROMs * Create, Paint and Play * Fun Club TV series VCDs (Hong Kong and Singapore) * Series 3 - Nature: Earth/Water * Series 3 - Nature: Flowers/Water * Series 3 - Nature: Flowers/Sky * Series 3 - Nature: Earth/Sky * Series 3 - Nature: Trees/Get Fit: Mind and Body * Series 3 - Get Fit: Rest and Relaxation/Exercise * Series 3 - Get Fit: Food/Games and Sport * Series 3 - Opposites: Perceptions/Inside and Outside * Series 3 - Opposites: Size/Feelings * Series 3 - Opposites: Movement/Friends: Differences and Similarities * Series 3 - Friends: Sharing and Caring/Unusual Friends * Series 3 - Friends: Making Friends/Fun with Friends * Series 3 - Pretending: Someone Else World Around Us/Something Else * Series 3 - Pretending: Animals/Adventures * Series 3 - Pretending: Fantastical/Inventions: Travel and Space * Series 3 - Inventions: Home and Community/Games and Play * Series 3 - Inventions: Communication/Fantasy * Series 3 - Treasures: Finding Treasures/Collecting Treasure * Series 3 - Treasures: Creating Treasure/Precious Things * Series 3 - Treasures: Memories and Moments/Mysteries: Mysteries of Nature * Series 3 - Mysteries: Detectives/Physical Mysteries * Series 3 - Mysteries: Mysteries, Myths and Fantasy/The Hi-5 Mystery * Series 3 - Favourites: People/Animals * Series 3 - Favourites: Games and Toys/Food * Series 3 - Favourites: Party Completed Series release * COMING SOON! Gallery Hi-5 Intro With Cast Season 3.png|Hi-5 Intro With Cast Five Alive.jpg|Five Alive! Playing Cool.jpg|Playing Cool Magical Treasures.jpg|Magical Treasures Hi-5 Boom Boom Beat.jpg|Boom Boom Beat Hi-5 CD (Natal 2001).JPG|It's A Hi-5 Christmas Dfghjklmnbvcds.png|Chatterbox Jup Jup Season 3.png|Jup Jup Charli's Intro 1 Season 3.png|Charli's Intro 1 Series 3 Charli's Intro 2 Season 3.png|Charli's Intro 2 Series 3 Charli's Intro 3 Season 3.png|Charli's Intro 3 Series 3 Charli's Intro 4 Season 3.png|Charli's Intro 4 Series 3 Nathan's Intro Season 3.png|Nathan's Intro Series 3 Kathleen's Intro Season 3.png|Kathleen's Intro Series 3 Tim's Intro Season 3.png|Tim's Intro Series 3 Kellie's Intro Season 3, Nature Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 3, Nature Week Kellie's Intro Season 3, Get Fit Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 3, Get Fit Week Kellie's Intro Season 3, Opposites Week 1.png|Kellie's Intro Series 3, Opposites Week Part 1 Kellie's Intro Season 3, Opposites Week 2.png|Kellie's Intro Series 3, Opposites Week Part 2 Kellie's Intro Season 3, Opposites Week 3.png|Kellie's Intro Series 3, Opposites Week Part 3 Kellie's Intro Season 3, Friends Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 3, Friends Week Kellie's Intro Season 3, Pretend Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 3, Pretend Week Kellie's Intro Season 3, Inventions Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 3, Inventions Week Kellie's Intro Season 3, Treasures Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 3, Treasures Week Kellie's Intro Season 3, Mysteries Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 3, Mysteries Week Kellie's Intro Season 3, Favourites Week.png|Kellie's Intro Series 3, Favourites Week Sharing Stories Intro Series 3.png|Sharing Stories Series 3 Children's Framework Season 3 Nature Week.png|Frame For Children Series 3, Nature Week Children's Framework Season 3 Get Fit Week.png|Frame For Children Series 3, Get Fit Week Children's Framework Season 3 Opposites Week.png|Frame For Children Series 3, Opposites Week Children's Framework Season 3 Friends Week.png|Frame For Children Series 3, Friends Week Children's Framework Season 3 Pretend Week.png|Frame For Children Series 3, Pretend Week Children's Framework Season 3 Inventions Week.png|Frame For Children Series 3, Inventions Week Children's Framework Season 3 Treasures Week.png|Frame For Children Series 3, Treasures Week Children's Framework Season 3 Mysteries Week.png|Frame For Children Series 3, Mysteries Week Children's Framework Season 3 Favourites Week.png|Frame For Children Series 3, Favourites Week SOTW_Set_Series_3.png|Song Of The Week Set Puzzles And Patterns Set Series 3.png|Puzzles And Patterns Set Shapes In Space Set Series 3.png|Shapes In Space Set Body Move Set Series 3.png|Body Move Set Making Music Set Series 3.png|Making Music Set Word Play Set Series 3.png|Word Play Set Sharing Stories Set Series 3.png|Sharing Stories Set Category:2001 Category:Series 3 Category:Bloopers videos Category:Logie Awards for Most Outstanding Children's Program Category:Episodes directed by Ian Munro Category:Nine Network Category:Channel 5 Category:Nickelodeon (Philippines) Category:Southern Star Group Category:Kathleen de Leon Jones Category:Charli Robinson Category:Kellie Crawford Category:Tim Harding Category:Nathan Foley Category:Nine Films and Television Category:Chatterbox Category:Jup Jup Category:ITunes Category:Kids Like Us Productions